Sealed With a Kiss
by slowdance
Summary: It was only dinner. How did it get to this? Sandle.


It was only a dinner. How did it get to this? Sandle.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters. Nor do I own the song Cliffdiving by +44.

A/N: First time I've attempted at writing something like this. Somehow feeling quite nervous. Written to the lyrics Cliffdiving by +44, awesome awesome song by an awesome band. It's been on repeat on my playlist for days. Wrote it while listening to the song, so whatever vibe you get from the story, it probably came from the song... if that makes any sense at all. Anyway, enjoy it and tell me how I did?

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hey silly girl, I think I've got a thing for you_

_From late nights while driving in this stolen car_

He pulled out her chair for her, before walking over to his seat. Dinner. It was something they had been having a lot together lately. Sometimes it was at a fastfood chain, other times it was at some place fancy where they could play dress up. Like tonight. She was in a beautiful dress that fitted her perfectly, and he too had worn something a little more formal. He even took the time to tame his usually wild hair for the occasion. Conversation started with work, and slowly made its way to something more light-hearted through the course of dinner. He liked it that everytime they had dinner together, he had the chance to learn a little bit more about her. Like the way she held her fork with her left-hand even though he knew she was right-handed. Little things that he wouldn't have known otherwise. Sara smiled as Greg said something amusing, and he smiled at her smile.

_The years we wasted living in this desert town_

_Haven't broken us so far_

They were a little heady from the wine they had. It wasn't strong enough to prevent him from driving her home, but it was enough to make him a little woozy in the head. The ride home was filled with mindless conversation, lots of laughing and giggling and plenty of intoxicated kisses inbetween. When they finally reached her block, he got out of his car, walked around, opened the door for her, and accompanied her up the four flights of stairs just like he always did every time they went out.

_Hot afternoons we climb on to the neighbour's house_

_Breathed deep, and jumped into a waiting sky_

She slotted the key in its lock, opened the door and turned around to face him. Their gaze lingered on each other for awhile after he pecked her cheek good night. He was about to leave when he suddenly found himself kissing her lips. When he couldn't feel her push him away, his kisses got fiercer, more intense, more passionate. He didn't know if the sweetness came from her lips or from the wine, but he love it anyway.

_Our bare feet were framed on the horizon_

_I felt the future in your eyes_

She was thankful he didn't turn around and leave like he usually did. When she felt him kiss her with that much passion, she returned them just as fiercely. She pulled him in and slammed the door behind her, not once releasing his lips. They made their way through the house, stumbling into her bedroom whilst knocking down a few objects in the process. By the time they had reached her room, they had lost their shoes, his tie, and jacket.

_Dear you, tonight let's get ahead of ourselves_

_Cause now, I barely can remember_

Their lips remained locked as she worked at unbuttoning his shirt while he unzipped her dress. He pressed kisses to her shoulder as he pulled her strap down slowly. She helped him out of his shirt, and moved her hands in a frenzy, wanting to feel as much of his skin as she possibly could. She ran her hands over his arms, liking the ripple of his muscles as he removed her dress. He let her dress drop to the floor and helped her step out of it as they moved to the bed.

_Yesterday stretched on for so long_

_Tomorrow feels like forever_

He sat her down on the bed, kneeling over her thighs, tracing light kisses on her collarbone. He gave her a small bite on her neck as his fingers disappeared behind her back, moving to unclasp her bra. Her hands moved over his chest, then lower to unbuckle his belt. Articles of clothing were left strewn on the floor to be picked up the next day. Her fingers were lost in his hair as he relished her, releasing all the pent up want and need that had been laying dormant all the previous years.

_My God, you know how much I needed this_

_These days are filled with such disaster_

He pushed her lightly, making her lie on her back. He got on top of her and grinded his hips against hers and she moved against him, feeling the heat pool near her thighs. He slid her underwear off as she rid him of his boxers. There was a pregnant pause as Greg searched her face, looking for signs of rejection, waiting for refusal. Instead, she smiled and pulled him down for another kiss. He then positioned himself above her and bit her lip hard as he pushed into her.

_Sometimes I think that life will never be the same_

_Sometimes I think that's answer_

They moved to their own beat, their own rhythm. Slow at first, but with each passing moment becoming faster and faster. She wrapped her legs around him, wanting him deeper. He moved in, stroking longer at her request. Their heartbeats became erratic, their breaths shallower. He loved her soft little pants. She loved his low throaty moans. Finally he heard her whisper his name as she tightened against him. He crashed his lips against hers for one last kiss as he released inside her.

_It was a promise of summer_

_We sealed it with a kiss_

He placed a chaste kiss to her lips as he slid out and rolled off her. She snuggled up beside him as he stroked her hair. She placed a ear over his heart, listening to his heartbeat slowly return to steady. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, almost drifting off to sleep.

"Sara?"

"Mmhmm?"

_This time I'll do things proper_

"I love you."

She smiled sleepily. "Love you too."

_How did we get to this?_

**End.**


End file.
